Redscar
|pastaffie = None |namest = Medicine Cat: |namesl = Redscar |familyt = * |familyl = Unknown |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Code of the Clans |deadbooks = None }} Redscar is a tabby tom. History In the Field Guide Arc ''Code of the Clans'' :Redscar is an ancient ShadowClan medicine cat. :Redscar gives herbs to Brightwhisker, who is going to be the new ShadowClan leader after the death of the previous ShadowClan leader, Snowstar. He does not let her go to Highstones, or appoint a deputy, because she is very ill and he believes she needs rest to get better. She tells him she has to go, but he tells her StarClan would be aware of how sick she was. Brightwhisker says she wishes she was still Snowstar's deputy. :When Redscar wakes up the next morning, Flowerstem comes into his den and he finds that Brightwhisker had died in her sleep, due to the overwhelming strength of the illness. Redscar is devastated and furious with himself that he didn't realize it was greencough. Mossfire walks into the den and finds Redscar and Flowerstem looking over Brightwhisker's body, and she asks what is wrong. Her sister wails that Brightwhisker had died. Redscar pads out of the den, his paws heavy as stone. He calls a Clan meeting and delivers the horrifying news. Jumpfoot says that he'd like to be leader, as their is no deputy to take Brightwhisker's place. There are several meows of approval, but some murmurs of disagreement. One of the queens call out that Mossfire should be Clan leader instead, because Jumpfoot is aggressive, and they want peace for their kits. Jumpfoot snarls that he and Mossfire will fight, and whichever cat wins will be the new Clan leader. When the two cats begin to fight with unsheathed claws, Redscar turns away. He doesn't believe that StarClan would want warriors to fight like that to chose who would lead their Clan. He hears the two thuds of both Mossfire and Jumpfoot crumbling to the ground. Redscar smells blood, and knows what he will see as he turns. Both cats lie near each other as they die from blows struck too close and too hard. Redscar feels that he had failed again. He goes into his den after Flowerstem asks him if he needs any herbs or water. :Later, Snowstar, ShadowClan's former leader, comes to Redscar in a dream, telling him to appoint a new leader. He is about to protest, as he does not believe in his own wisdom, but then chooses Flowerstem to be leader, because all she wanted to do is care for the Clan, and even when her sister had died, she was very strong-willed. To back up his decision, he sneaks a snowdrop stalk into the camp, to make it look as if StarClan had sent a sign for Flowerstem to become leader. He thanks Snowstar under his breath as ShadowClan rejoices and Flowerstem accepts her new duty. Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Minor Character